Another Side
by cherry vey scarlet
Summary: Kau seolah magnet yang mempunyai dua sisi yang berbeda. Kau tidak membiarkan dirimu mendominasi namun kau juga tidak ingin oranglain mendominasimu./ Karena satu detik yang lalu adalah masa lalu dan satu detik yang akan datang adalah masa depan./ Sakura-centric XD


_**Another Side**_

 _ **Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Genre: Romance, Drama, Friendship**_

 _ **Warning: Typo, ide mungkin pasaran**_

 _ **Don't like do'nt read!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Summary :**_ Kau seolah magnet yang mempunyai dua sisi yang berbeda. Kau tidak membiarkan dirimu mendominasi namun kau juga tidak ingin oranglain mendominasimu./ Karena satu detik yang lalu adalah masa lalu dan satu detik yang akan datang adalah masa depan.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Dia masih orang yang sama. Masih gadis ceroboh yang berlarian di rumah sakit, juga gadis cerdas di ruang rapat itu. Dan sekarang dia gadis usil yang terlihat bodoh saat bersama temannya di kantin. Siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya? Adakah kepribadian lain dirimu? Kau seolah magnet yang mempunyai dua sisi yang berbeda. ' _Kau tertarik padanya?_ ' Sialan, kata-kata Kakashi terngiang kembali saat dia beberapa kali mendapatiku diam-diam memperhatikan gadis itu.

.

.

 _'Aku adalah tinta dan kau putih layaknya kertas jadi aku tidak ingin mengotorimu dengan tintaku.'_

 _Kau bodoh. Tidak semua tinta itu akan mengotori maupun merusak si kertas jika kau tau bagaimana kau menggunakannya. Kau bisa menggoreskan garis-garis membentuk lukisan indah ataupun menulis kata membentuk kalimat indah. Namun kau takut menuangkan seluruh tintamu pada sebuah kertas membuat si putih menjadi hitam._

 _Lihat api ini. Bagaimana dia membakar si kertas dengan coretan tinta itu menjadi abu. Menjadikan si putih dan hitam tak berarti, tertelan panasnya si merah. Menyatukan hitam dan putih menjadi satu warna. Kau tak tahukan?_

"Astaga, Apa yang kau lakukan Saki?!" suara melengking wanita terdengar membuat gadis cantik bersurai merah muda itu terkejut.

Gadis cantik bersurai indigo merebut drawing book yang sedang di pegang Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada semua itu?!" manik amethys Hinata berkeliaran menatap horor api dalam tungku kecil di hadapan Sakura dan buku-buku yang berceceran di sekitar gadis itu sebelum atensinya berhenti pada netra emerald yg menatap kosong dirinya.

"Membuang yang sudah tidak di butuhkan?" mengedikan bahu seolah bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau gila? Astaga! Aku bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kau lakukan. Kau seolah membakar dirimu sendiri," jelas tersirat nada kesakitan dalam suara Hinata.

"Pergilah Hinata. Biarkan aku menuntaskan apa yang perlu dimusnahkan."

Hinata menghiraukan apa yang Sakura katakan. Dia mengumpulkan bermacam-macam buku yang berserakan di sekeliling Sakura. Meskipun tersisa beberapa buku setidaknya Hinata menyelamatkan apa yang tersisa.

"Jika kau tidak bisa menyimpan siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya maka biarkan aku yang menyimpannya," ujar Hinata.

"Jangan bertindak bodoh Hinata. Itu tidak berarti. Hanyalah kumpulan sampah yang perlu kau buang. Berikan padaku,"

"Matikan apinya," menghiraukan Sakura, Hinata bergegas ke kamarnya.

Sakura hanya memandang gadis indigo itu berlalu membawa sebagian hal yang seharusnya di buang. Satu sisi dalam dirinya tersenyum puas sisi lainnya tertawa mengejek seolah dirinya membiarkan oranglain menggoreskan pisau pada lukanya yang masih menganga.

 _Lihat kau masih saja bodoh. Kau membiarkan orang lain menggenggam racun yang seharusnya kau buang._

"Kau mencintainya?" tanya si gadis.

"Ya, sangat mencintainya. Dialah satu-satunya cinta yang aku miliki selain ibuku. Dan dialah pusat kehidupanku," jawabnya.

"Jadi... begitu ya," gadis itu tersenyum. Baru kali ini dia jatuh cinta pada seorang lelaki begitu dalam. Hingga rasanya sesak di dalam dada. Mungkin dia sedikit masocist membiarkan dirinya terluka melihat pria itu menderita diabaikan gadis lain yang dicintai si pria. Kenapa gadis yg dicintai si pemuda begitu bodoh? Tidak menyadari seberapa besar cinta pria itu padanya.

.

.

"Kepala batu itu menyukainya," ujar Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak heran. Siapapun akan menyukainya, entah dia yang dulu atau dia yang sekarang," seolah menyadari sesuatu pria itu tersenyum kecil. "Tidak. Bahkan sampai sekarang aku masih tidak tahu siapa dia sebenarnya. Dia begitu abu, sulit memahaminya.

Shikamaru mendengus, "Kaupun sama. Tidak dapat di pahami."

Hening.

"Kembalilah…" ujar Shikamaru memecah keheningan.

"Kembali?"

"Ya kembalilah. Sakura begitu membutuhkanmu. Dia begitu kosong tanpa tintamu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Bukankah kau juga merindukannya? Bohong mengatakan jika kau sudah tidak mencintainya lagi. Semua dirinya ada di keputusanmu, pikirkanlah!" ujar Shikamaru berlalu.

 _Ya, diapun juga tak berarti tanpa alas putih tempatnya menggoreskan tintanya._

 _._

 _._

Delete/lanjut?

.

Haiii lama kena wb dan aku mencoba mempublish fanfic baru. Well, sebenarnya itu hanya spoiler dari fanficku. Semoga ada yang mau membaca :) mohon krisarnya teman-teman. Dan terimakasih buat Sakura Citra buat saran judulnya XD


End file.
